Play Your Cards Right
by LadyGreyBergamot
Summary: Sequel to "Three Lost Words". Read the first story before this one.


**Hey guys! This is the sequel to the story, **_**Three Lost Words**_**, please read that one before you read this. Thanks!**

**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO!**

**xxCaspa97xx**

* * *

_Four months ago, the Doctor had tied Rose Tyler to a staircase railing to attract the attention of a Cyberman to get them to the room where they create Cybermen. It worked but the Cyberman broke her arm in the process - something both Rose and the Doctor didn't expect. Right after the Doctor saved Rose and said the words she was dying to hear, she vanished and she didn't know how or why until now…_

Rose Tyler speaking

I've spent the past 112 days waiting for the Doctor to find me… No one else is here with me… I'm alone… it's dark and I'm terrified… I don't know if I'll ever see the Doctor again or if I'll survive another month… There's barely any food and water for me… It feels like I'm stuck in a dark abyss with no exit… Everywhere I look is black except for where I am… There's only one beam of light where I am. Each time I wake in the morning, there's always a bowl of water that's been refilled. Recently it hasn't been as full - probably half full now when I wake up. I don't know why it refills… I stopped asking myself that question two and a half months ago… The only question I have now is… _Where is my Doctor…?_

Third Person P.O.V

Rose woke up from her deep sleep to a beam of light shining down into her face. She shielded her eyes and looked up wondering where the light comes from. She turned onto her side and started to cry. Rose normally cried in the morning knowing the Doctor is probably giving up his search for her… or if he didn't even start that search…

She sighed, wiped her tears away then sat up on the floor. She sleeps on the cold black tiled floor every night without a pillow and blanket. Her only warmth is her clothing and she uses her arm to prop her head up while she sleeps.

Rose's eyes searched to floor around her for the bowl of cold water. She looked around her numerous times to make sure she wasn't just missing it but the bowl was no where to be found.

She heard something come from the black unseeable area around her. The bowl rolled towards her and stopped when it hit her foot. She looked down at the bowl in fear and shock then back to the where the bowl rolled from. Two red eyes gleamed then faded.

Rose gasped and her eyes widened. She head a shuffling noise coming from her left. She jumped and looked to see if she could see anything. It was too dark for her eyes to make anything out. She shut her eyes tightly, held her knees to her chest and repeated in a whisper, "Please help me Doctor," numerous times.

The 'thing' made it's way out into the light right in front of Rose.

"Hello Rose Tyler… Sorry I didn't say anything sooner, I wanted to see how you could last without your Doctor. I hope you remember me… Probably not… Not many people remember ol' Captain Jack Harkness. Just to let you know, there's no way your precious Doctor could save you or find you. I got a new ship and this one comes with a prison cell. Like it? I find it quite cozy." Jack chuckled to himself.

"Ja…Jack? I remember you… But why are you doing this to me…? Weren't we friends!?"

"You said it yourself Rose, we _were_ friends. As in the past and not anymore. After you and the Doctor left me for dead, both the Daleks and the Cybermen came for me. Tried to kill me numerous times to no avail so they kept me hostage. At different times of course, Daleks for the first six months then after I escaped, the Cybermen got me for four. They tortured me and even tried to turn me into them as few times. Didn't work so they just kept me locked up. And it was all because of the Doctor and you, _Rose Tyler_." Jack sneered.

"Jack… I'm so sorry… I didn't know… I thought you were dead that day so we left! We didn't -"

"That's bull! You know I can't die. Come on Rose, you're the reason I can't die. Don't act stupid, like you didn't know!" He scoffed.

Rose just looked at Jack and wondered what he could… would… do to her. It made her stomach turn just thinking of all the ways he could hurt and even kill her…

"Jack… I really am sorry for what happened… If you bring me back to the Doctor, you can come with us again…"

"And get abandoned again in some place unknown? Sorry hunnie, no way in hell. Having you here experiencing the less painful experience I had is fun enough. That could all change though… In the next cell over I have a chained up Dalek. Who knows, it could somehow get unchained _accidentally _and he could kill you. Would be a real hassle to clean your blood and corpse up though…" He pursed his lips to the side.

"Jack…please…" Rose started to tear up in fear for her life.

"You can wait six more months in captivity like I had to because of you." He sneered.

Her tears started to fall down her cheeks at a more frequent pace. All Rose wanted was to be back with her Doctor and hear him say he loves her again.

He exposed his wrist and the wrist band that was wrapped around it, "You remember what this is, don't cha Rose?" Jack smirked.

"It your vortex manipulator… It let's you hop through time…" Rose said unsure as to why he had asked her the question.

"This is what got you here and only this wrist band can send you back. You can try to escape but I mean, you won't go very far without dying. Either you'll walk into the giant over which is 600°F and burn to death… _or_… be exterminated by a Dalek. Or you could be a good girl and stay here for your remaining six months. If you _play your cards right_, who knows, you could be sent home early." He winked at me with a smirk planted on his face.

She started to tear up at the fact the only way she could be with the Doctor as soon as possible was if she had sex with Jack Harkness. She couldn't… She wanted her first time to be with the Doctor, the man she loved… Not with a man who's holding her hostage.

"So? What will it be?" Jack asked with the smirk still on his face.

"No… _I won't_… I _can't_… I refuse to have sex with you just to leave… I'll stay for the six months…" She growled.

Jack's eyes widened in shock that she's choosing to stay the rest of the six months in captivity with death surrounding her. He turned his back to her and walked into the darkness leaving Rose alone again.

With Jack in the Commanders Chair

"You're a lucky man, she refused to sleep with me because she loves you that much. Not most pretty women are like that when their lifes are on the line…" Jack said the man who was looking at the footage that was secretly filming Rose.

"I know I am…" The Doctor mumbled.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry I keep ending with a cliffhanger but I mean hey, where's the fun in _not_? XD Hahah well anyways, what do you guys think's gonna happen? Will Rose find out the Doctor was in on it and if so what will her response be? Oooooh suspense! XD Well review and thanks for reading. [:**


End file.
